


After Hour

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read Desc, Slight Dom/Sub, Top Brian, Trans Jae, Trans Male Character, bottom jae, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Jae takes his T shot, he gets off the walls horny.But he doesn't have to worry, as Younghyun knows exactly what to do.





	After Hour

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA HEY.... i'm ftm trans and i halfway wrote this to help ease my dysphoria. not sure if half of this is good, and it's accurate to most of my knowledge, so...
> 
> btw i do refer to j's, ya know, as his cock, heat, or genitals??? i Hate the last word but i ran out of words to use bc clit and vagina felt awkward for me to write...
> 
> anyway if this isn't your cup of tea, click away! i won't be offended. for those who wanna read, enjoy :D

There were many things about Jae that made him, well, Jae. This thing, though, is a fact many people didn't know.

Jae was trans.

And it doesn't  _ seem _ like he is, but he is. He’s blessed enough to be already tall, but with the T shots he’s been taking since he was 18, it’s helped him look more masculine than ever.

He doesn't mention that he’s trans to most people. Mainly, because he doesn't feel the need to. No one’s getting into his pants or looking at his past records, and he passes as a cis male, so why are they to know?

Sometimes, though, he hates being trans. He’d hope that after starting his transition medically that it would go away, but it doesn't. The dysphoria had lessened, for sure, but he still faces things he’s always faced. 

When he stares into the mirror for too long, he sees the feminine features in himself. He pulls up his shirt, and looks at his chest. He feels it, and sighs in relief. It’s flat. 

He had gotten keyhole surgery, so there's minimal scarring. He didn't want to have scars, because they’d remind him that he ‘wasn't a real man’ and anytime he’d go to the beach, people would stare at his chest and just  _ know _ he’s trans.

Though he’s had top surgery, he hasn't had bottom surgery yet.

He packs, but sometimes it isn't enough to relieve this dysphoria. The T injections turned his clit into what many trans guys call a ‘T-Cock,’ but it’s nothing like a cis male has.

Some days it bothers him, others, it turns him on. 

Another reason why he hates being trans, is  _ how fucking horny he gets when he takes his shot. _

Now, Jae is perfectly aware that cis men also get horny when their natural testosterone level rises, but god almighty he feels like he’ll burst if he doesn't get off an hour or two after his shot.

And with being with his boyfriend, Brian, for so long, the younger knows how horny and desperate his boyfriend becomes after his injections.

“Bri,” Jae’d sigh, climbing up onto Younghyun’s lap. He’d kiss his neck and grind down, whimpering when his underwear made friction against his swollen cock.

_ Fuck. _

They’d make out while Jae got himself off on Brian’s leg, humping him like a bitch in heat. It turned both of them on, so Jae was rarely embarrassed by his actions.

Other times, when Bri wasn't there, he’d climb into the bed, position on his back, and go to town. He’d rub and squeeze his cock in the right ways, making his back arch and a moan slip past his lips.

Sometimes, he’d finger himself, too. He’d stroke his g-spot as he also touched his cock, and  _ god _ , did that always feel good. He’d climax multiple times before he’d finally stop feeling so needy. 

Tonight, after their concert, he had taken his T shot. It’d been around 40 minutes, and he felt the ache pool into his stomach, his cock began to throb. 

Younghyun was currently in the shower, so Jae thought it’d be fun to hold off and tease himself, to not touch until he’d get permission.

It sounded easy, but  _ god,  _ was it hard. 

He felt the heat pool in his tummy and between his legs, and he just wanted to  _ touch.  _

Jae squirmed on the bed, whining softly as he held onto the hotel’s bed sheets with his hands squeezed hard. He just wanted to touch himself.

His hips bucked multiple times, and he felt more whines escape from his throat. He felt embarrassed by how needy he already was, a blush coating his cheeks.

It’s so fucking  _ pathetic _ at how he couldn't edge himself even for what, 10, 15 minutes? But  _ god,  _ was it also hot. He knew the orgasm he’d get from this would be worth the wait.

He bucked his hips again as he felt wetness run down his enterance, his cock throbbing at the same time, and he softly whined again. At that moment, Brian stepped out of the bathroom, steam following behind him.

The younger immediately noticed Jae’s flushed cheek, the way he was holding onto the sheets and squirming, and smirked. 

“Needy, huh?” He teased. Jae mellowed, and bucked his hips again. Younghyun chuckled, towel drying his hair with the smirk still plastered onto his face.

“How long have you been edging yourself, baby?” He asked. Jae looked at him with glossy eyes.

“Twenty minutes?” He guessed. He wasn't completely sure how long he’d been holding back, but it wouldn't be long before he’d combust.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Brian groaned, imagining his boyfriend squirm and buck his hips on the bed as he waited for the other to get out the shower. “Bet you’re real turned on right now, huh?” He asked.

Jae nodded. “Touch me, please.” He begged, he wanted,  _ needed _ to be touched already.

Younghyun took off the towel that was on his waist to reveal that his cock was slowly growing to full hardness. He climbed up onto the bed, positioning himself between Jae’s thighs.

The latters thighs quivered as Younghyun spread them. Younghyun’s hands got under Jae’s shirt and began at his collarbones, slowly going down to where Jae needed his touch most.

Jae’s breath hitched, his back arched and his blush spread down his neck as Brian touched him. “ _ Please. _ ” He begged again.

Younghyun just smiled, before his hands made their way up Jae’s thighs. He touched the spot between his thighs and genitals, knowing oh, how sensitive this place was for the older.

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Jae breathed out. “Close.” He sighed. Younghyun removed his hands, and before Jae could protest, one hand made it’s way over the shorts and touched Jae over it.

Jae mellowed and arched again as Brian slowly rubbed his cock through the material of his shorts, also feeling the wetness between his lips. He was basically dripping at this point. 

Younghyun pulled back, just to be able to get Jae’s shorts and boxers off, before he took the his cock between his pointer finger and thumb and  _ rubbed.  _

Jae moaned and whined, biting his finger as he grew closer and closed to the edge, feeling the familiar feelings of the beginning of his orgasm, until, until—

“I’m coming!” He yelled, his breaths coming out in uneven pants as he shook and his cock and walls convulsed. It felt like water breaking through a dam and being released.

To make it better, Brian ran a finger through the gush that came out of Jae’s walls, which made Jae  _ mewl.  _ “ _ Fuck, Bri!” _

Though it was so,  _ so _ rewarding and it felt  _ so good,  _ it was much too short. Jae relaxed and Brian pulled away. He breathed heavily as he came back, his cock throbbing and legs coming together at times.

“You’re  _ so fucking hot.” _ Younghyun growled, panting into Jae’s shoulder as his own cock throbbed. He came up to kiss Jae quickly and sloppily, licking and panting into his mouth.

“Want your mouth on my cock,” He mumbled into Jae’s mouth. “Put your slutty lips to good use like I know you can, baby.” To some, being called slutty would be degrading, but it turned Jae on more than he’d like to admit. And fuck, he  _ was  _ a slut, especially for his boyfriend.

“Please.” Jae asked, wanting to suck the younger’s dick. Younghyun chuckled as he noticed how needy Jae was when Jae fell onto his knees on the floor, between Younghyun’s legs.

“God, you really are such a slut, huh? Beggin’ just ‘cause you wanna suck my dick. You’re so hot.” He rambled, messing with Jae’s hair before gripping it.

He guided Jae down his shaft, inhaling sharply and moaning as Jae made his way down. His head titled back and he slowly began to thrust, taking in the hot, wet heat he felt around his throbbing cock.

“ _ Fuck, baby.”  _ He rasped out. “You feel so good, such a good boy for me.” Younghyun praised the elder. Jae hummed around the cock that was in his mouth, making the younger hiss.

Younghyun began thrusting his cock deeper and deeper before his cock was in Jae’s throat. “Stay.” Younghyun said as Jae looked up at him with teary eyes.

He counted to ten in his head before taking Jae off his cock as Jae choked. Jae sputtered and coughed when he was let off, but smiled with a pretty blush that still painted his cheeks.

“Such a cockslut.” Younghyun muttered. “ _ Your _ cockslut.” Jae corrected, his voice slightly raspy due to taking his boyfriend down his throat.

“Damn right you are.” Younghyun almost growled, which made Jae whimper. Jae got off the floor and back onto the bed, spreading his legs open as Younghyun went to find lube.

Though Jae still had his opening, and was soaked with his previous fluids, they still needed lube because he no longer produced it himself.

Sometimes he did like a little pain, and wanted to go without the lube, but Younghyun always refused, not ever wanting to hurt or tear Jae in anyway.

They also sometimes used condoms, and sometimes they didn't. They’ve both been tested, both coming out clean, and haven't been with other people since they’ve started dating, so more often than not, they went raw.

Condoms made sex fun, but sometimes not. Tonight was one of those nights they weren’t going to use a condom, but that was already decided when Jae’s mouth went onto Younghyun’s condomless length.

Younghyun coated his fingers with lube, warming it up a bit, before he began to touch Jae again. Jae’s breath hitched when he was touched, but Younghyun shushed him.

“Relax.” He said, before he began to finger Jae, slowly going in and out before he went faster and deeper, touching the special spot inside of Jae that made the older see stars.

Soon enough, they were fucking. It was hot and tight around Younghyun’s length, and Jae just kept squeezing tighter and tighter, making these cute moaning sounds as he was fucked, Younghyun was sure he wasn't gonna last long.

“Close.” He warned as he kissed and marked Jae’s shoulder and collarbone. Jae moaned as Younghyun bit harder when he climaxed, also squeezing his walls tighter.

Younghyun spilled deep into Jae, and Jae whined as he felt the hit liquid pour into him. Soon after his climax was done, Younghyun pulled out, his fluids gushing out of Jae, along with the lube.

“Fuck.” He said, looking at Jae’s heat. Jae was messy and ruined, and Younghyun wanted to eat him out.

Jae blushed as Younghyun stared, almost getting uncomfortable, but Younghyun just laid down, grabbed Jae’s thighs, and  _ went to town _ .

He licked and sucked messily, making disgusting slurping sounds as he did so, which would be embarrassing to Jae, if he wasn't so far gone in pleasure. Jae’s hands made their way to Younghyun’s hair and pulled slightly, not even realizing. Younghyun moaned against Jae’s heat, which caused the man to moan and arch his back. 

Younghyun didn't mind the lube he tasted, if it meant Jae’d react like he was at the moment. 

It felt so,  _ so  _ good, that Jae could say being eaten out was essentially the best feeling in the world. Jae moaned and whined as Younghyun ate him out, growing closer to the familiar edge he had felt earlier in the night. 

“ _ Please! Please, please, please!” _ Jae begged as Younghyun licked and sucked harder, faster, his chin a mess of Jae’s fluids. “ _ Gonna cum _ .” Jae panted in warning.

“Do it.” Younghyun mumbled against Jae’s heat. “Be a good boy.” He licked and licked up and down Jae’s heat, even promting  _ in _ with his sharp tongue.

Jae thrashed and thrashed, up until Younghyun began to suck on his cock. Jae began to cum for the  _ third  _ time that night, moaning and whining until his voice was almost gone. 

This climax was so,  _ so  _ much better and more intense as Younghyun sucked his cock all the way through it. He did so until Jae was trying to push Younghyun off, and that’s all Jae remembered until he blacked out.

—

When he woke, he was cuddled up against Brian’s chest. He sleepily opened his eyes. “Bri?” He mumbled.

Younghyun smiled back down at him. “Hey. You blacked out for a while there.” He chuckled, playing with Jae’s hair.

“‘m sorry.” Jae mumbled, cuddling up into Younghyun's chest more. “What for, my baby? You did well. I cleaned up, let’s rest, yeah? Then we need to eat a bigger breakfast so we can regain all the energy we lost with that. Well, moreso  _ you,  _ but.” Younghyun teased, chucking as Jae slapped his chest.

Younghyun kissed the crown of Jae’s head. “Sleep, my boy. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I love you.” All he got was a mumbled “love you too,” before Jae was knocked back out.

Though Jae getting extremely horny after his T shot was often a disadvantage, sometimes it was a good thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've also been thinking about changing my ao3 @ but eugenes is what makes me iconic SO, idk


End file.
